Ignorance is a bliss
by GoldenThroat
Summary: Mercedes falls into an abusive relationship, relying on someone so unexpected for support. How long will it be until Kurt finds out and takes matters into his own hands? Mercedes/Kurt friendship.
1. Save Me

Mercedes watched in horror as his eyes grew darker, the vein on his forehead looked as if it were about to explode.

_It wasn't the first night that ended with screams and anger, actually Mercedes and Don's relationship had been on the rocks for weeks. "How many times do I need to tell you me and Sabrina are just friends" She shook her head with disgust as a small chuckle escaped her lips. "Yeah sure, I see the way you eye her skinny ass down the hall way, Don I'm not an idiot!" It was his turn to mock Mercedes; he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath along the way. _

"_Maybe if you lost some weight and actually learned how to pleasure a man, possibly we wouldn't be in this situation" He nearly spit on Mercedes; she just stood there frozen, taking in his words. "So" He looked at her confused. "You admit to hooking up with her?" _

"_NO" He calmed down a bit his gaze fell, "yes…"_

_Mercedes couldn't help hide her feelings any longer; one by one tiny trickles of tears fell down her face. "I HATE YOU" She grabbed the nearest thing, aka the lamp shade and through it at him. Thanks to Don's football skills he dodged the metal object just in time to grab the tiny TV remote control and fling it at Mercedes. The plastic item hit her in the eye and she screamed in pain. "What the hell D-don!" He ignored her cries and walked up to her. _

He grabbed her hair and pulled her to the side of the bed, her body making contact with the metal rim. "Dumb bitch!" Don gripped her wrist and pulled her up only smashing her back towards the wall. She whimpered in pain and tried to kick him but he locked her legs with his.

"No, Stop!" Mercedes struggled against his grip, leaving her with only one option. She bit him, and hard. He let out a scream, letting go of her wrist along the way. Mercedes grabbed her things and ran out the door, her body aching as she slammed the front door closed. The cold October air hit her hard as it actually felt well against her sweating body, she stopped and sat down on a curb and pulled her cell phone out, her trembling fingers managed to dial a number and she held the phone up to her ear.

"**Hello?" **

"H-hi it's me, Mercedes" She sniffed and ran her hand into her hair. "Could you p-please pick me u-up?"

**Alright well I know this is super short but I felt I should have left you with some sort of suspicion. So can you guess who she called and I will give u a hint, it is not Kurt. Hahaha I know deep down you wish it was but it's not, I didn't want to make this so cliché. I promise you next chapter this will be at least 4 times longer and better, I swear on Kurt Hummel's extensive collection of Prada handbags! Now you know it's legit, ;) Well I hope you review, it would mean a lot and criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Protect Me

"Uh yeah sure" Finn said. It was still strange to wonder why Mercedes of all people would call him, let alone for a ride home. Although he didn't think much about the darkness behind her request, he just figured he would be playing taxi driver for a little bit. But the same thought went through his mind, why not Kurt? Come on, it's been a year since she 'busted his window' was it still awkward for the two of them? Finn shook his head, too much thinking on his part.

"Hey, Burt do you mind if I use your car"

The older man sighed, his eyes still glued to the screen. "Well?"

Finn gave him a confused look, "Well what…"

"Well, you are going to tell me why you need my car at eight o'clock at night" It was hard to take him seriously while he still kept his gaze on the TV, but the man was just so damn intimidating sometimes.

Finn gulped, "I need to pick up a friend"

Burt sighed, his patience running. "Which friend" Finn's mouth formed to the shape of an O as he tried to piece together the right words. "Um Mercedes" This time he really got his attention and Burt turned his head to look at him.

"Mercedes, Kurt's friend?" Finn nodded.

A third sigh escaped his lips as he fished his pocket for the keys to his truck. "Fine, but you too better not be doing anything you don't want Carole to know about" Finn's eyes bulged out as his face turned bright red.

"No, no it's nothing like that" Honestly he wasn't even sure why he was going to pick her up. "Alright" He tossed the keys to Finn. "Drive safe"

Right as Finn shut the front the door, Kurt walked into the living, taking Finn's place near his father. "Were did Finn go?"

Burt's eyes stuck to the TV screen while this time his tolerance was really running out. "He went to go pick up Mercedes"

"O ok"

"Wait what?"

Kurt's face scrunched up in confusion, Mercedes + Finn = pure poppycock! A/N _uh o Kurt your Marry Pippins is showing. _

Mercedes saw the car lights as they came flashing on her, her eyes burning from the sudden luminosity. She motioned her hand up, trying to keep the light away from her eyes. Seconds later Finn came out, the car still running.

What lay in front of him was something he would have never expected. Mercedes looked so broken, literally. The girl had cuts and currently forming bruises all over the exposed parts of her body. Her hair was in so many different places at once, her make up all smudged from the obvious crying and a huge gash on her lip.

"Mercedes" His voice sounded softer than usual, he took a step forward but stopped as he watched her haze over with fear. She shook with horror and wrapped her own arms around her body. "Come on let's get you out of here" As he was about to touch her arm, she nearly screamed.

Finn jumped back, unaware of what to do, "I won't hurt you, I promise" He said o' so awkwardly. "Uhh-"Mercedes cut him off and swallowed hard. "C-can you help me up" He didn't say anything, just simply walked towards her, making sure to go slowly.

He could feel her muscles tense up whenever he made even the slightest physical contact.

As they approached a red light Finn took that opportunity to ask the obvious.

Right as he was about to open his mouth-

"Don't even think about it white boy" Mercedes sniffed and looked out the window. Finn couldn't help but grin, at least some of the awkwardness died down. "Well, where should I go, you know my place or yours…" He heard her sigh, Mercedes glanced back at the window. "My house"

After Finn turned the ignition off the two just sat there in silence.

"My, uh my boyfriend d-did" Finn could hear the loud sob and he flinched. "This" He didn't know what to do or say. His eyes widened and he gripped the wheel tighter, Don? Yeah Finn knew Don, actually everyone did. After Kurt left a couple of weeks later an exchange student from New York came to McKinley, got onto the football team and you guessed it joined the Glee club.

"D-don did this to you?" Disgust and anger weaved through his voice. "Please don't tell anyone!" Mercedes pitched, her eyes filled with fear. "Y-you can't otherwise he's going to-"

"What, what is he going to do to you" Finn's knuckles turned white, his hands gripped even tighter. She shook her head and sat back further into the seat, "Finn, I-I" She sniffed "Please not even Kurt"

Kurt, why on earth didn't she ask him to pick her up and trouble him with her problems, why the hell did she call Finn?

"Why did you even call me, we barely talk. Wouldn't your best friend be the first to hear all this?" Mercedes flinched, his voice was louder then she had expected it to be. "Because, he has so much drama in his life right know I-I didn't want to bother him" Said Mercedes innocently, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"So you chose me?" Finn raised his voice even more. "I'm sorry Mercedes but I can't handle this, just-just get out. And if you won't tell the police what's going on then I will." He calmed down and pit and let go of steering wheel.

"I'm sorry"

Mercedes frowned and stepped out of the car. "Finn…" Her eyes tearing up as she looked at him. "_Please_ d-don't tell anyone" He shook his head. Mercedes sobbed and slammed the car door shut.

**Wow this is over 2 months late, I am so sorry guys I really am. I honestly have no excuse for all this but I hope you liked this chapter, and plus its way longer then the first one just like I promised :) Please review, it would mean a lot to hear your feedback. By the way, does a Christmas themed chapter sound good? I think after everything that's happening, Mercedes needs a little pick me up. To clear some things up, if you were wondering how Finn knew were Mercedes was, she told him the directions during their conversation already, since I only wrote the ending of it. **


End file.
